Knight and Day
by Saphirelle
Summary: Aurora Amell, Hero of Fereldan, defeated the Archdemon and ended the Fifth Blight. Now, she has to deal with the consequences of her choices, but some are too hard to face. She decides to go back to where it all started, Kinloch Hold, to help heal the Circle Uldred had broken. In a turn of events, she is the one who needs help. Disclaimer: Dragon Age lore belongs to Bioware.
1. Chapter 1: Silent Homecoming

Prologue

9:31 Dragon

Almost two months had passed. Two months since Aurora Amell stood off against the Archdemon and won. The Fifth Blight was ended before it could spread out of Fereldan while the rest of Thedas was just beginning to receive the news. The daunting journey Aurora and her companions took spread quickly. The bards sang of the incredible Hero of Fereldan and storytellers recounted the impossible task to eager ears. Most of the stories all told of Logahin's betrayal at the Battle of Ostagar leaving King Cailan and all the Grey Wardens to be overwhelmed by darkspawn. Except there were two Grey Wardens that survived. Some say they ran from battle, others say the Hero destroyed everything in a giant inferno and escaped. A few say there was sightings of a dragon, but the storytellers embellished however they chose.

All the songs and stories seem surreal for Aurora. While in the moment, it was not very heroic to her. To keep from falling apart, she allowed herself to only think about the next step, and there was a part of her that believed she would not have survived. Finally allowing herself to look back, she was a Grey Warden who gather an army of humans, elves and dwarves to stop the Archdemon. So much has changed in so little time. Not even a year ago she was a shy, quiet apprentice who had been locked inside the Circle all her life. She learned being a Grey Warden in and of itself comes with enormous responsibilities. Especially since all the responsibility was directly on her shoulders. There was only one other Grey Warden left in Fereldan. He was now King of Fereldan and can barely stand to look at her. She remembered his voice, his smile...she immediately pushed all those thoughts away.

_It was all just a heroic tale now_ Aurora though to herself. That part of her life was over. Sometimes she felt like the studious, timid apprentice woken up in the middle of the night to go to her Harrowing. She thought that would be the most difficult task in her life, but it was far from the worst. Now she hears stories of a strong, fearless Grey Warden along with a misfit group of companions against all odds ended the Fifth Blight...Yes, it still sounded very much like a fairytale, but the memories are more like a nightmare for her. At that moment, Aurora knew she had to get out of Denerim...Tonight.

* * *

Chapter 1: Silent Homecoming

The full moon's reflection danced across the rippling water of Lake Calenhad. Aurora's arms strained as she paddled the wooden boat the last few feet. The salted night breeze carried its way across Lake Calenhad and ruffled through her robes as she stepped off the docked boat. "Thank you again, Bodahn..." She started but realized the two dwarves were already paddling away to the front of the Tower.

_Maker, I hope this works_ Aurora worried to herself. But, the familiar salty air was still distracting her. The smell reminded her of the small alcove she found as an novice apprentice. Not only was the alcove tucked away on the highest floor, it also had a window that was Aurora's only connection to the world outside the Tower's walls. She loved to go there at the break of dawn, just before the rest of the Tower was awake. Aurora would sneak up to the window so she could watch the morning sun crescent over Lake Calenhad and bring Thedas to life. She never could have imagined back then that she would soon be free from the Tower. Looking out that window she tried to convince herself to accept this life, she was a mage and would never live outside the Tower's walls. But, she never fully accepted it as her eternal prison. A part of her was always reaching to know more of the world, and it wasn't that long ago when her knowledge of the outside only came from the multitude of books she read.

The breeze that seeped through the window back then carried the same salted air that swept past her now. The Circle, though confining, was where she grew up, and the only place she had some sort of family. She was not the same apprentice that sat in that window anymore. As Irving's star pupil, she used to spend most of her time studying and practicing spells. Her free time was spent mostly reading to distract her from how trapped she felt. Now, the Circle is the only place that she could think to get away. The rickety, wooden dock creaked as she began walking toward the grass, and a calmness swept through her as she breathed it all in. Her emerald green eyes glanced up. The tower pierced the starry night sky with its own type of beauty. Mysterious, but breathtaking to those who do not know what it is like to be imprisoned within the walls. Aurora squinted to the top floor where she could almost pick out the small window that held the alcove and the girl she used to be.

She was hesitant though, after becoming a Grey Warden, her return to the Circle was brief and horrific. Her breath caught as Aurora remembered seeing all of the people she grew up. Their lifeless bodies massacred and strewn across the Tower's floors. Abominations and demons destroying everything all because of Uldred's pride...the gruesome images were permanently etched in her mind. Her petite hand balled into a fist at the thought, and when she unraveled her fingers a small flame ignited in the center of her palm. _Why didn't I come back sooner? I could have done more_ she thought furiously. The flame burst growing three times larger in size. If her story had been different, Aurora could have been one of those mages trapped in and left to die for Uldred's crime if fate didn't intervene when it did.

_Maker what am I doing? _Aurora snapped back to reality. Quickly, she realized her spell had grown in size torching the ground around her. Panic shot through her knowing it was late at night, and a spell of this size may have alerted the templars in the Tower. Aurora let out a deep breath. She could not believe she let herself get out of control. If she was any closer to the tower, she would have definitely been detected. Smoke lifted into the air from the now extinguished flame as her hand dropped back to her side, Aurora knew it was useless to lament the choices she made. But all destruction she has seen still haunts her, and for some reason she was spared. She was being to accept fate was driving her life. Well at least not entirely. Aurora had to come back to the Tower on her own accord. Well more accurately, she was attempting to sneak back into the Tower. The night was so still all she could hear was the small waves lapping toward her feet and her own heartbeat. It was hard to believe that there was any life in the Tower at all.

* * *

Aurora slowly crept toward the bottom entrance at the base of the Tower. At that moment, she was extremely thankful for the fullness of the moon that saved her from stumbling through the dark at night. She was tempted to cast another fire spell to light her way, but the magnitude of her previous outburst in and of itself could have alerted someone of her presence. As luck would have it, the moon's light was enough to allow her to see a small hatch located on the stone wall. That was good enough to serve as a discrete entrance into the Tower. Sneaking back was not her first choice, but at least she had a couple of days before everyone would start looking for her back in Denerim. By then, she was sure she could convince Irving and Wynne to keep her arrival a secret.

The hinges of the hatch groaned as she opened it. The inside seemed to look like the disposal room hopefully for the Tower's kitchen. Thankful for her tiny frame, Aurora was able to crawl through. The opening slammed as it shut behind her. Losing the light she had from outside, all she was left with was pitch black, darkness and...the smell of rotting fish. Her nose scrunched as she was sure she was covered in a variety of fish entails, but Maker knows she has been covered in much worse in her travels. Aurora stumbled about, hoping there was a chance she could find a way in the dark.

* * *

After about ten minutes, Aurora let out a long sigh of frustration. She had realized she just walked into the another barrel of fish. Again. _Just a small flame spell is all it would take_. But no, she couldn't. There had to be someone on the first floor on night watch and being inside the Tower even the smallest pull from the Veil would definitely attract attention from the templars. Knowing everyone in the Circle is still calming down after the destruction Uldred had created, she would feel horrible if she was the cause for unnecessary alarm.

She paused, finally losing patience with the stubborn braid barely keeping her hair back. She untied her long braid and let her deep brown hair fall in a V-shaped of loose curls that reached the small of her back. She slowly slid down against the marble wall as an exasperated groan left her throat. _Was this a mistake to come back_?Aurora wondered biting her lower lip. But then again, there was a strong feeling in the pit of her stomach since what happened in Denerim, and she could not ignore that it had lead her here.

Aurora gently rose to her feet, her shoulder's set back with determination. She was needed here or she needed to be here...She wasn't quite sure, but there was only one way to find out. All it came down to is that Fereldan was beginning to recover from the Blight. The Circle had been broken, her home, and parts of her are broken too. The only thing to do was to follow whatever feeling took her here and heal together.

* * *

Cullen rounded the corner leading out of the apprentice quarters toward the main entrance. He finished up checking that each hallway was cleared. After that, he needed to make sure each templar had taken up their assigned night watch posts.

Cullen was exhausted, Greagoir had asked him to take on extra responsibilities for the last couple of weeks. He wasn't sure if this was because Greagoir put more trust in him or wanted to test him. Either way, it had kept his mind from thinking about Uldred..._No. The Circle is safe now_ Cullen repeated to himself. He couldn't let himself fall apart, but nothing he could do would stop the nightmares. The memories plagued him each night, making him relive the torture over and over.

"Is there anything else, Knight-Commander?" Cullen questioned, shifting in his heavy armor.

"No. That will be all, Cullen. Finish your route and you can retire for the night." Greagoir stated glancing toward the merchants that had come through the front gates.

Cullen nodded swiftly. But, Greagoir was already on his way toward the two dwarven merchants who had a crowd of templars around them. The dwarves seemed to have several rare items, but they got the hint to leave as they saw Greagoir stalking toward them. Although Cullen wasn't sure why merchants had come to sell so late at night, he was a little interested in getting an enchantment. He sighed, forgetting the thought as Greagoir locked the gates. He then headed to the basement, eager to make the last round and retire.


	2. Chapter 2: Inescapable Nightmare

Chapter 2: Inescapable Nightmare

If she slipped on another spot of fish guts, she was going to turn around and take her chances on swimming across Lake Calenhad. Just as she was seriously considering the swim, she found what felt like a door knob. _Thank the Maker_. She twisted the knob and slowly pulled open the stone door. Aurora blinked as her soft green eyes adjusted to the light that flooded in.

She stepped forward wearily. Her original thought was that the passage would have a garbage chute that connected to the kitchen upstairs, and while Bodahn distracted the templars on the first floor, she would use the chute to get to the kitchen which was left empty most nights. It wasn't the best plan, but stealth was not her strong suit. Things would be easier if Zevran would have taught her some of his tricks, but the elf would always laugh with some line of how beautiful mages cannot be rogues. She quickly realized this place was not what she expected...though it was vaguely recognizable to her. The only figure she could make out was a cobwebs draped over a marble statue lighted by the enchanted blue flame at the end of the hallway. The hatch didn't lead into the side of the tower where the kitchen disposal is then this must be..._Oh no the repository._ Her pulse quickened, she was in the restricted area of the Tower. Aurora's mind racing to recall when she had been here it was only once with..._Jowan_.

Jowan had made his choices, and brought her here on his own selfish agenda to destroy his phylactery and escape the Tower to be with a Chantry initiate, Lily. Jowan had become a close friend of Aurora's after she had tried to help tutor him, but they always ended up laughing more than studying. But, the anger there had been long replaced with pity for a friend she couldn't save. He was gone as soon as he turned to blood magic. Aurora used to doubt whether or not she should have went against what Irving had told her and try to stop Jowan all together. But there was nothing she could do now. Even though she wanted to forget, her memory of that day was still so vivid because it was the day that changed her life forever.

After following the hallway to its end, Aurora realized she was barred in. She found herself at the Victim's Door made from two hundred and seventy-seven planks one for each original templar. _A reminder of all the dangers that those with magic pose_ she remembered_. _Aurora believed that magic was dangerous, but she had learned any form of power is dangerous in the wrong hands. Pushing that thought aside, she had always had the skill of recalling and memorizing when she was young, and that aided her greatly especially with spells and techniques. Now, she had to remember the password that opens the Victim's Door. Aurora squeezed her eyes shut in concentration.

The clink of armored steps jolted her into action as she flattened herself again the wall, but the sound stopped abruptly. She waited, breathing as lightly as she could, even though her heart was hammering in her chest. The minutes began dragging, and Aurora did not want to waste time here. She did not hear anything for awhile. _It was probably the sentinels, nothing more than suits of armor held together by flimsy spells of ancient magic_ she deduced_. _

After she was sure there was no sign of any movement, Aurora brought back that day in her mind. Lily and Jowan standing together hearing Lily say a templar and mage were needed to open the door. Ah, it came back to her, only now she feared of using a spell, but she had no other choice. She outstretched her hand "Sword of the Maker, Tears of the Fade" she muttered with her voice barely a whisper. Aurora drew in her breath as her delicate fingers blazed as she cast the smallest fire spell at the door and with that the door flew open.

The next thing she knew a white flash blinded her, and she felt a metal hand grab her neck. She tried to scream, to plead that she meant no harm. It was too late, her body was flung against the wall and all the air escaped her lungs. Her cheek met the cold, stone floor and a warm liquid spread across her forehead. Darkness claimed her as her delicate eyes struggled to focus on the face, a recognizable face...

The last thing Aurora heard was a gasp, and the world went silent.

* * *

Cullen thought he must be having another terrible flashback. There is no way this could have been true-it's _her..Rory._ _Why would she be sneaking through the repository in the dead of night?_ He had overheard one of the apprentice whispering about the phylacteries being moved soon, and thought they were going to take their chance at breaking them while everyone in the Tower was rebuilding. His paranoia set in when he sensed the magic as soon as he came down the steps. His blind anger took over when he thought a young and foolish apprentice was trying to take advantage of the Circle's fragile state. He slammed his amber eyes shut and opened them. No, the image was still there.

Cullen squeezed his eyes shut even harder, feeling the pull of his exhaustion, and opened them slowly. He looked down at her lifeless body, blood being to pool around her head.

It wasn't a hallucination...it was his worst nightmare.

Cullen's body stiffened at the realization that this was utterly real. Aurora Amell was laying limp and unconscious at his feet because of his own stupidity and brute force. Cullen's stomach twisted as he fought the urge to double over and wretch. The shock turned to true terror as he realized how much blood she was losing. As carefully as he could, he gathered her small helpless body in his arms. She looked so peaceful as if she was just resting, but Cullen would never forgive himself for what he had just done.


	3. Chapter 3: Vigilant

Chapter 3: Vigilant

Thankfully, Cullen knew exactly which templars were stationed where and also which were most likely nodding off. He used this to his advantage along with his shield and was able to avoid anyone seeing the injured mage he was carrying in his arms. After carefully getting past the first floor, Cullen sprinted up each level of stairs to the Senior Enchanter's rooms. He had only wished he could have gotten there faster. As he breathed heavily, he found the door he was looking for. Not being able to summon his voice at first, he used his foot to knock at the door.

"Wynne! Please help" Cullen harshly whispered careful not to attract attention as he shifted the Hero in his arms.

"Cullen, I am truly sorry for your nightmares, but there is not much left I can do anymore. It would be best to get some rest, we can talk in the morning if you'd like." Wynne answered from her bed, pulling the covers up before she settled back in.

"No, Wynne! It's...it's an emergency" Cullen's ragged breathy voice pleaded through the door.

Finally, he heard small steps shuffling toward the door. The large wooden door slid open with a gasp. "Oh my.." as her eyes widened as she recognized the unconscious Warden in his arms. Without another word, Wynne quickly motioned toward the bed where Cullen laid Rory down. Wynne quickly whirled around him as she cast a green aura of light through Rory's lifeless body. The older mage's eyebrows knit together as Cullen could see she was straining to heal the enormous head wound.

Cullen made for the wash room to dampen a towel to clean of the blood...that he drew. _Maker how did this happen..._He looked down and saw the blood streaming off his hands into the basin. _That's her blood_ Cullen froze at the thought...this was worse than any nightmare or the torture he had endured. Cullen rinsed his hands and splashed the cool water on his face. Fighting back the urge to scream, he rushed back into the room to help but found Wynne was nearly finished.

"That is all I can do for now," She looked up at him. Her stern, clear eyes set on his as if she could see right through him. Cullen realized she holding back what she wanted to say. Wynne rolled out her shoulders and quietly moved to the other side of the room to put back the left over bandages.

Cullen looked over to the bed, Rory was lying impossibly still. He carefully stepped closer and knelt down pressing the damped cloth to her forehead. He caught his breath, choking back the emotion that was about to spill out of him. Rory has always been so full of life, seeing her like this was unbearable for him. But, he couldn't help noticing how beautiful she was. Her full, petal shaped lips against her lightly tanned complexion, all he wanted to see were her incredible emerald eyes that made his heart stop in his chest. Now, it was his fault they were lost behind eyelids that he wasn't sure would open.

Cullen quickly got up, balling his hands into fist at his sides and found Wynne watching him.

"Cullen, at first I was not sure what to think of this." She said softly. "You have been...uneasy from what Uldred put you through," He winced as if her words struck him through the middle, "However, I know Aurora should be in Denerim at this moment. King Alistair specifically asked for her presence regarding the Grey Wardens. For whatever reasons she left, and clearly she intended to make her way here unannounced. Though she is wiser than to try this, and she must have known the Tower is not completely stable...Anyway, I do not doubt you sensed a spell. So you followed your instinct, did you not?" Cullen's head lowered as he nodded quickly not wanting to hear any more of what he had done.

Wynne placed a hand on his shoulder, "Aurora has been thrown around quite a lot on the journeys I took with her, Cullen. I do not doubt her resilience, you shouldn't either. Go get some rest. I'll come find you if anything should change." Wynne placed a hand on his shoulder and walked him to her door, he glanced back at Rory one last time.

"Thank you" was all he could manage as he staggered to find a place to lie down.

* * *

Cullen paced up and down the corridor relentlessly. He could not stand still on his watch knowing that somewhere above him, Rory was lying injured and unconscious because of _him._ Cullen's stomach growled reminding him it was almost noon. He sighed in relief as Aric, the newest of the templar recruits, walked in on time giving him a smile and a friendly slap on the shoulder and relieving Cullen of his post. Disregarding his stomach, he raced to the stairwell away from the kitchen to get to Wynne's room.

He lightly knocked on the door as it fell open slightly. With no response, he peered in a little more. His eyes widen in shock. Rory was still unconscious on the bed with nothing but her small clothes and a breast band. Completely flustered, Cullen fumbled to close the door as fast as he could but his armored feet betrayed him, tripping him and causing him to fall even farther through the doorway.

_Maker curse whoever decided on the templar armor having a skirt_ Cullen fumed to himself as he was now tasting the material of the red carpet that cover Wynne's , who was previously intently writing at her desk, now saw the embarrassed templar sprawled across her floor, and she could only try her best to suppress her laughter.

"Oh...ow I'm sorry. I knocked and..." His eyes searching to look at anything but the bed as he got to his feet. "Uh, I-I'll just come back later." Cullen rambled quickly as he turned to face away from the exposed but tempting sight.

"It is alright, dear, you can turn around. I had to wash her robes, but she is covered now" Wynne answered through a hearty chuckle.

He slowly turned from the entrance and saw Wynne had put a blanket over the sleeping mage. Cullen inched closer to her noticing Rory did not look as pale as she did the night before. After convincing himself that she was fully covered, he knelt next to the bed as he looked over to see Wynne leaving the room. Cullen's hand raked through his curly golden hair, even unconscious he couldn't think straight around her. Aurora had took his breath away the first time he saw her and every time after.

Cullen had been given to the Chantry as an infant without a trace of his lineage and grew up following the only option he had, becoming a templar. At the age of eighteen, Cullen found a level of comfort and stability in his rigorous templar training and soon rose to the top of his class. Before he knew it, he was one of the first to take his vows and had already been assigned to Kinloch Hold.

He still recalls the first time he stepped inside the Tower. The inside was the most amazing sight he had seen. His amber eyes wandered toward the vast ceiling covered with detailed marble arches and sunlight filtered through and dancing across the walls. Cullen was in awe. Being one of the youngest, many of the templars joked around with him but mostly he was greeted with a warm welcome. Especially with his soon to be mentor, Hadley, who seemed to only be a few years older than himself, they had both being given to the Chantry at birth and hit it off right away. As Hadley was giving him a tour of the Tower, they made their way to the library that's when he saw her.

Groups of mages filtered in and out of the library but in the far corner he saw was the back of small frame with long sultry dark hair spilling across her back. She was on her toes stretching for a book that was definitely out of her reach even resorting to jumping a little to try to knock the book loose. Cullen's lips tugged up into a smile at the sight and without even thinking he shuffled over as Hadley waited. Standing at about six feet and three inches Cullen stretched his hand no higher than his head grabbing the book easily. That's when his breath caught as he looked down to see her enthralling green eyes matched with the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen. She must have been a few years younger than him and definitely had no idea how captivating she was. In that moment, Cullen knew he was a goner.

He remembers her small voice that brought him to attention "Oh thank you! Last time I tried to get a chair but I'm so clumsy, I ended up without the book and a bruise right on my...well yeah, you get it." Her voice trailed off and a blush tinted her cheeks. "Wait, I'm sorry. I don't think I have seen you before." She already had him hypnotized as he realized he should probably answer her question.

"Oh, yes..well uh..i-it's my first day" He was hopelessly stuttering, no one had ever made him so nervous.

She was looking up at him, her head only coming up to the middle of his chest. That beautiful smile returned "Oh, that makes sense, well welcome. I'm Aurora, but call me Rory." She chimed extending her hand in greeting. Cullen's mind raced-was he allowed to shake hands with a mage, he had never been taught not too. After waiting a beat too long, he grasped her hand and shaking it gently.

"Cullen" He stated surprised he managed to say anything because his mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton.

Their hands broke apart. "Cullen" The gorgeous apprentice beamed up at him. "Well, it was very nice meeting you...could I ask you something?" Rory questioned as Cullen grew nervous from what she could have wanted to ask. "May I have the book? I have Wynne waiting for me, and well...when you meet her you'll know not to keep her waiting long." She laughing softly.

_Maker, even her laugh was beautiful _he thought_._ Cullen's face redden when he noticed he was still holding her book in his other hand, glancing at the cover that reads _Spirit Healers Through the Ages_. "Oh y-yes...here s-sorry." He said passing over the book to her and bringing his hand to the back of his neck apprehensively.

"Thank you again, you know, I think you are the tallest person I've ever met..." Rory acknowledged her eyes traveling up his body, her eyes darted away when he noticed her gaze. _Was she nervous too? _Cullen's heart stilled at the thought. "I've got to go, but I'll see you around, Cullen" At that, she held the book close to her chest and quickly made her way back to class. And just before bounding out of sight, she turned around for him to see her smile one last time along with a small wave. His heart melted away as he goofily waved back.

Cullen walked back over to Hadley. Hadley was shaking his head with a knowing grin spread across his face. Cullen thought mages, especially young apprentices, were supposed to resent him for being their guardians, and in the months to come he learned that many of the mages at the Tower did. However, he learned that day Rory did not have the same mentality as other mages. He knew Aurora Amell was special and always would be.

Cullen's eyes shot open when he realized he was drifting off. Wynne had come back to the room and was writing at her desk again. He shot up and looked to see Rory was still unconscious next to where his head had previously been laying. It was probably past the time to get to his next post, but he hoped Wynne would not mind that he planned to come back and stay with Rory whenever he could.


	4. Chapter 4: Finding Daylight

Chapter 4: Finding Daylight

Her eyes fluttered open. But darkness was all around her, she could only make out a small light coming from under the door. Her thoughts muddled through her brain like a clouded stream. She was finding it hard to make sense of where she was. Aurora went to lift her head but searing pain shot up her spine while stars danced across her eyes.

She let out a long groan. "Well, I did not expect you were going to come for a visit so soon, Aurora. I also did not believe it would be quite like this. Nevertheless, it is good to see you. It's even better now to see you awake, dear." A soft, motherly voice echoed through the room. Aurora instantly recognized Wynne through the darkness. Rory chuckled softly then regretted it as she lost her breath from the pain it brought.

"I seem to attract trouble, don't I?" Aurora joked. "But thank you Wynne, I have missed you." Rory quickly added. _Sodding nuglicker, what happened to my head? _She thought when she realized how immense the pain in her head was. In all her injuries she had endured, she never felt this type of ache. There was also an odd feeling accompanying the pain that she couldn't settle on, but she would have to think about it later when her body wasn't rebelling against her, begging her to go back to sleep.

Wynne carefully sat on the bed next to her, seeing Rory dozing in and out already. "I have missed you too, dear. But your injuries are substantial, you have been unconscious for about four days. It is almost daybreak, but you should try to get some rest. Later we will have time to discuss more." Wynne's voice was already at a distance as Rory's eyes drifted shut and was pulled her back into a deep sleep.

* * *

Muffled voices woke Rory later that day.

"She woke up last night?! Wynne you said you would come find me if anything changed!" A man's voiced bellowed from outside the door. "I-I need to...She needs to know I didn't mean to.."The deep voice then trailed off seeming to be hushed by Wynne's argument. "It was the middle of the night, Cullen. Please lower your voice, you'll wake her again!" The wise mage exclaimed.

The afternoon light flittered through room. But, it stung Rory's eyes. She quickly shut them as fast as she could. Aurora was never able to sleep once the sun was up, but seeing as her body clearly wants her to sleep forever, she attempted to turn over and to block out the light and sound coming from outside the room. The quick movement, however, only caused a skull crushing pain. It rippled through her spine again, and she let out a sharp cry.

"She's hurt!" The manly voice thundered from behind the door.

"No! She is fine. I have not told her yet was has happened. I wanted to let her have as much time to rest as possible..." Wynne insisted, she sounded exasperated as the door flew open.

"Are you okay?!" The man's voice questioned her. Rory focused her sight to see a seemingly giant man coming toward her.

"Cullen?" Her tiny voice questioned, caused him to stop in his tracks. His strong demeanor from across the room quickly faded as he looked as if he were about to faint right on the spot. Rory couldn't help wanting to reach out to steady him, but she decided against it. "Yes, I'm okay. Just have to be careful, so I guess moving my head isn't an option anymore" Rory joked. "...Is everything alright, Cullen?" She worriedly asked when she looked up at him. She realized he was staring anywhere but at her. Rory glanced down and was suddenly aware she was only wearing her small clothes and a breast band. The blanket had fallen to her waist which was the reason for a deep flush across his face that now matched her own redden cheeks.

She hurriedly pulled the blanket up to her chin. _Wynne, of course, you have to be motherly and wash my robes _she thought_. _Rory shot over a glare to Wynne, who was still standing in the doorway with her arms crossed in front of her torso. Wynne's attempt to cover her laughter was a poor one as a smile was spread across her face. "See Cullen, this is what happens when you choose to not listen to your elders." She chuckled, but showed mercy when she shuffled over to the dresser and pulled out a bath robe. Cullen answered with a short huff as he turned his body to face the wall. Wynne glided to side of the bed and gently helped Rory ease into a sitting position and slip her arms into the cloth robe. Rory's eyes welled up with tears from the pain of the degree movement. She bit down on her lip to try to stifle the cry rising in her throat.

"Oh...you are still in a lot of pain, child." Wynne frowned at the realization. "I know there is a very strong poultice in Irving's room that I don't have the ingredients for...he wouldn't mind giving one up, I'll be right back." Wynne stated as she scurried out the door closing it behind her.

"Rory, I-I...I am truly sorry. Please forgive me" Cullen choked out in a low voice, his bright amber eyes lifted to hers as if to plead with her. His eyes were haunted, filled with pain she had seen before. She remembered, she had seen it from when the Tower was under attack and found him locked in that cage. Rory's eyebrows knit together in confusion trying to understand why he was so distressed. _Why is he apologizing?_ Rory's mind raced. Then suddenly the answer flooded back into her, being in the basement, she had just used a spell to open the Victim's Door and then...

"Oh.." Rory breathed finally piecing it together. He watched her expectantly, but began shrinking away from her. "Cullen, don't apologize, it was my fault. I shouldn't have tried to sneak back in...Maker knows, I'm no rouge" Rory teased giving him a small smile, feeling the guilt that her stupidity caused him this much pain. Cullen only nodded. But he did seem to relax slightly. His eyes continued to study her, like he was searching for something.

"I'm alright. Really." She smiled slightly again as her eyes locked on Cullen's. "It is not the first time I've had my head cracked open, although you almost came as close as the Archdemon ." His amber eyes widen and he froze in place at her words.

_Oh Maker, I am making this worse_ Rory thought_._ "I didn't mean...I just don't want you to blame yourself." She sighed as she bite her lip in frustration while Cullen began pacing along the side of her bed side.

"No, I should blame myself. I-I cannot forgive myself for...hurting you. I acted too quickly-" Cullen's words were cut off by Rory reaching over and softly taking his armored hand. His entire body looked as ridge as a board. Rory knew templars, especially Cullen, have strict boundaries with mages, but she had such a strong impulse to comfort him even in the slightest way. Then slowly his body relaxed as Cullen looked down at their entwined hands.

"Cullen, please." Rory whispered gently as she squeezed his hand one last time before letting go. "I would have done the same thing in your position. You were protecting the Tower, and I promise you, I am going to recover...fully." She declared.

Cullen stood at her bedside deep in thought. "You promise?" Cullen smirked at her, causing her heart to skip a beat.

She was caught off guard by him finally teasing her back, and just for a second she remembered the same templar she spent time with when she was an apprentice. Seeing a little of his pain melt away, Rory then held out her hand playfully like the first time they met, an offering to their deal. Cullen chuckled lightly then took her hand holding it for a moment and shook it.

"You have my word." She smiled back at him finding herself feeling like a teenager again.

The door suddenly shot open. Their hands broke apart for the second time. Wynne was now approaching rather quickly with a poultice that was a horrible, dark greenish-brown. "This should help with the pain and the rest of the bruising, but it is very powerful. It will most likely make you drowsy." Wynne explained as she brought the potion to over to the bed.

"Wynne...this looks even worse than what Oghren used to drink." Aurora stated half-believing that Wynne scraped the slime off of the bottom of Irving's shoe. Wynne's stern expression was convincing enough, however. Rory brought the flask up to her lips the smell of it faintly resembled...fish. _Figures_. Aurora reluctantly choked down the slime.

Wynne shifted uncomfortably on the bed with worry clearly set across her brow. Wynne glanced over at Cullen who was standing as still as a statue. Apparently there was something Rory was missing, but the disturbingly colored poultice seemed to be taken effect quickly, and soon she struggled to keep her eyes open.


End file.
